


Sleep Deprivation

by DedicatedToolbox



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox
Summary: Whoops, I wrote another self insert.  I'm slightly less sorry this time.  
Inspired by my everyday life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trinity: twitter.com/I_Like_Cabbages

Hidden Block was having a club meeting, and Kilo was having a little bit of trouble staying awake. 

"You okay there, Kilo?" Caddy asked, noticing the tired girl. 

"Huh?" Kilo jumped slightly. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just sleep deprived."

"How long have you been awake?" Trinity asked, hoping it wouldn't be as long as she thought. 

"Uh...." Kilo looked at her phone and thought for a moment. "About....25 hours."

"What!?" Ian said, knowing he shouldn't even be surprised by this. "Kilo, you need to stop doing this."

"I just couldn't sleep last night," Kilo said, shrugging. "It's not my fault."

"Come on, sleepy sheepy. I'll walk you to your room," Luke offered. 

"No, I'm okay." Kilo took her glasses off for a moment, so she could rub her sleep deprived eyes. "This is more important."

"Kilo," Jeff started, "I don't think-"

"Just let her do what she wants," Trinity interrupted, setting her phone down. 

"Well, that doesn't sound like you," Wallid pointed out. 

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed. "Shouldn't you be telling her that sleep is important?"

Before Trinity could answer, everyone heard a knock at the door. 

"Come in!!" Trinity yelled, far too quickly. 

"What are you doing here?" Kilo asked, as she watched Shane walk in. 

"I heard somebody needs to be slam dunked into bed," Shane said, walking towards Kilo. 

"Oh, fuck no." Kilo stood up and looked at Trinity, who was smiling. 

"If you won't take care of yourself, someone's gotta do it." Trinity shrugged innocently. 

"I'm fine," Kilo said, rolling her eyes. "I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, you're coming with me." Shane picked her up bridal style, shocking the tiny girl. 

"SHANE!!!!" Kilo was trying to fight the blush, but she knew she was failing. "You can't just force me to sleep!!"

"Trinity, you staying with Mai?" Shane asked, ignoring his grumpy girlfriend. 

"Yep!" Trinity nodded, clearly proud of herself. "I already texted her."

"Good," Shane said, turning around. "Come on, Hannah."

"Shane-"

"I don't wanna hear it," Shane interrupted, not even trying to hide his blush. "You need to sleep."

Everyone shouted their goodbyes as Shane walked out with her. 

"Shane, this is RUDE!!!!" Kilo wanted to cross her arms, but she decided to keep them wrapped around her boyfriend. 

"Just like you," Shane replied, smirking at Kilo. 

"I-" Kilo blushed even more. "Why are you like this!?"

Shane laughed. "I love you, Hannah."

"I love you, too." Kilo relaxed, and found herself yawning. "I guess sleep isn't such a terrible idea."

Twenty minutes later, she was asleep on her bed. Before Shane fell asleep next to her, he texted Trinity a single word. 

"Success."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to request a fic on either of those websites!!


End file.
